Servant T
: : | jpeffect = 【ガード】（このカードを手札から捨てることで、ルリグのアタックによるダメージを一度防ぐ） ：'【マルチエナ】'（エナコストを支払う際、このカードは好きな色１つとして支払える） ：'【エナチャージ１】' | chneffect = 【防御】（从手牌舍弃此牌，将分身的1次攻击无效化） ：'【万花色】'（支付费用时，这张牌视为持有所有颜色） ：'【能量填充1】' | power = 8000 | guard = Yes | set1 = WX-01 Served Selector | setnum1 = WX01-100 | rarity1 = C | date1 = 4/26/2014 | flavor1 = She envelops a LRIG like steam. 彼女は蒸気のようにルリグを包み込む。 | artist1 = ナダレ | set2 = selector spread WIXOSS Card Gum ~Collector's Assort~ | setnum2 = SP05-014 | rarity2 = SP | date2 = 11/17/2014 | flavor2 = She envelops a LRIG like steam. 彼女は蒸気のようにルリグを包み込む。 | artist2 = ナダレ | set3 = Promotional | setnum3 = PR-117 | rarity3 = PR | date3 = 2/11/2015 | flavor3 = Alright, use me here. ~Servant T~ さぁ、ここで私を使いなよ。　～サーバントT～ | artist3 = ナダレ | set4 = WXD-08 Black Will | setnum4 = WD08-016 | rarity4 = ST | date4 = 3/28/2015 | flavor4 = Since time immemorial, it has protected us. ~Umr~ 古来より我らを守護してくれたのじゃ。 ～ウムル～ | artist4 = 水玉子 | set5 = WX-07 Next Selector | setnum5 = WX07-080 | rarity5 = C | date5 = 5/23/2015 | flavor5 = The girl who brought forth Ener, and the girl of beginnings's extinction, together they appeared here and there. エナを生み出せる少女は、始めの少女の消滅と共に、あちこちに現れた。 | artist5 = 希 | set6 = Lostorage League | setnum6 = SP22-002 | rarity6 = SP | date6 = 11/21/2016 | flavor6 = That which fights with you. あなたと戦う事。 | artist6 = 松本エイト | set7 = WX-18 Conflated Selector | setnum7 = WX18-AS04 | rarity7 = (Re) | date7 = 4/26/2017 | flavor7 = (WIXOSS 3rd Anniversary Logo) | artist7 = 希 | set8 = SP-32 Selector Selection | setnum8 = SP32-028 | rarity8 = SP | date8 = 12/14/2017 | flavor8 = オフだよオフ。 | artist8 = 霜月友 | set9 = Promotional | setnum9 = PR-455 | rarity9 = PR | date9 = 12/15/2017 | flavor9 = This Servant has undergone special training! このサーバントは特殊な訓練を受けているぞ！ | artist9 = 大川ぶくぶ | set10 = WXK-P01 Klaxon | setnum10 = WXK01-112 | rarity10 = C | date10 = 4/26/2018 | flavor10 = 護りの極意その３！ いつも誰かを想うこと！ | artist10 = 松本エイト | set11 = WXK-P05 Rhetoric | setnum11 = WXK05-078 | rarity11 = C | date11 = 12/20/2018 | flavor11 = Wait just a... bit...? ちょっと…待って…？ | artist11 = 希 | set12 = WXK-P06 Alternative | setnum12 = WXK06-090 | rarity12 = C | date12 = 4/20/2019 | flavor12 = エナ残って場埋まる | artist12 = ナダレ | set13 = WXK-P07 Explode | setnum13 = WXK07-093 | rarity13 = C | date13 = 6/29/2019 | flavor13 = ｿﾚ(ヾﾉ･ω･`)ｷｶﾅｲｶﾗ | artist13 = 松本エイト | set14 = WXK-P08 Unrealistic | setnum14 = WXK08-090 | rarity14 = C | date14 = 8/31/2019 | flavor14 = ちょっと、お前を除霊してやる！お前が先に除霊されろ！！～語部紡～ | artist14 = アリオ | set15 = WXK-P09 Dissemble | setnum15 = WXK09-102 | rarity15 = C | date15 = 10/26/2019 | flavor15 = Pay attention to your LRIG's limit when you play SIGNI! シグニを出す時はルリグのリミットに注意！ | artist15 = 希 | set16 = WXK-P10 Collision | setnum16 = WXK10-093 | rarity16 = C | date16 = 2/22/2020 | flavor16 = はわわ、おかエリーなさい！ここを凌いだら一休み致しましょうね！ ～エリー・コニファー～ | artist16 = はしもとなおや | chset1 = WX-01 Served Selector | chsetnum1 = WX01-100 | chrarity1 = C | chdate1 = 1/10/2015 | chflavor1 = She envelops a LRIG like steam. 他如蒸汽一般将分身环绕。 | chartist1 = ナダレ | chset2 = WXD-08 Black Will | chsetnum2 = WD08-016 | chrarity2 = ST | chdate2 = 9/18/2015 | chflavor2 = 从古代开始就守护着我们。 ~乌姆尔~ | chartist2 = 水玉子 | chset3 = WX-07 Next Selector | chsetnum3 = WX06-083 | chrarity3 = C | chdate3 = 11/20/2015 | chflavor3 = 诞生出能量的少女是， 与最初的少女的消亡一起，在四处显现。 | chartist3 = 希 }}